Yu Yu Hakusho Halloween Party
by White Rose Archer
Summary: This was supposed to be up a few days ago. Kurama in a princess costume! Hiei on a caffine high. Ooooh boy.


[Boredom of History and Science class...   
  
Disclaimer: .....hn.]  
  
YYH Halloween  
  
Yusuke threw his hands up and cheered. "Halloween Party at Kurama's! ALRIGHT!"  
  
Hiei raised hsi eyebrow questioningly. "Hn?"   
  
Kuwabara rested his chin on Hiei's head. "Halloween, Shortie. Ya know, freaky costumes, little kids. Hey you'll probably fit in well."   
  
Kuwabara suddenly found himself on the round with a new bruise on his head, curtosy of Hiei. "Still though, Detective," Hiei said, turning to Yusuke. "What the hell is Halloween?"  
  
Yusuke scratched the back of his head before responding. " It's a when people dress up in costumes, knock on doors and get candy. "  
  
"I'M goin' as a CARROT!," Kuwa announced proudly.   
  
Yusuke went into hysterics. "A CARROT!?"   
  
"Hn"  
  
After the slight eruption, Yusuke continued. "Anyways, Kurama is havin' a party tommorrow. We're all gonna carve pumpkins and listen to spooky music. "  
  
Hiei seemed to perk of at the mention of music. "Queensryche," he muttered.   
  
"Huh?," the two other boys chorused, while wondering what the hell it was.   
  
"Queensryche. It's good music and would no doubt be able to scare Kuwabaka out of his carrot costume. "  
  
"HEY!"  
  
The green-clad spirit detective began laughing as the soon-to-be carrot Kuwa got his face slammed into the pavement.   
  
*A few hours later*  
  
A jagan demon knocked on the door of the Urameshi house and was greeted by a zombie and a carrot, followed by a black cat who gave Hiei a candy bar.   
  
After getting a good look from the Spirit Detective and a 'What-a-cute-costume' comment from Atsuko, the boys began the journey to Kurama's. "And you are a...?"  
  
"Black berry shortcake?," Kuwa asked.   
  
Hiei glared at the carrot-man who backed away. "I'm going as a Jagan demon," Hiei muttered.   
  
"But you already are one. "  
  
"Duh!"  
  
The carrot-top carrot decided to yell. "YOU GUYS ARE CONFUSING ME!!!!"  
  
Yusuke and Hiei sweatdropped. Hiei turned his gaze to Yusuke. "So who else will be there?"  
  
Yusuke began counting on his fingers. "Kurama, Keiko, Botan, Koenma, and Yukina. "  
  
Hiei froze when Yukina's name was mentioned. "She's going to be there!?," he hissed in a whisper at Yusuke.   
  
The baka inturuppted once again. "WHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW, SHORTIE!?" He put Hiei in a headlock which was very deadly because Kuwabara forgot to bathe that day. "Got a crush?! HUH PUNK!?"  
  
A loud slamming noise could be heard as Hiei slammed Kuwabara's face into the ground for the third time that day.   
  
*At Kurama's House*  
  
The boys were greeted by a fairy princess and a pirate.   
  
"Ahoy, there maties!" Yusuke and Hiei decided not to ask why Botan was dressed as a pirate.   
  
Kuwabara approached the fairy princess. "Hey there, sweet thang."  
  
"Kuwabara, I get called a woman enough at school," the Kurama-fairy said.   
  
The entire party fell into hysterics as Kuwabara started retching on the ground.   
  
_________________  
  
Far away in a science class, the authoress gnawed on a pen-top. "Hmmmm, I'll stop tormented Kura now," she decided happily before getting asked for help on a science question.  
  
_________________  
  
Kurama turned to Botan. "OK, you've had your fun. Can I pleeeeeease have my costume back now. These tights are very uncomfortable." Botan agreed and the two rushed away to change.   
  
*15 min. later*  
  
Botan walked out, now wearing the fairy princess outfit followed by Kurama wearing a pirate costume [AN: Fangirls may drool now. ]. Yukina had chosen to dress up as a light blue cat, Keiko was Mihoshi[AN: Tenchi Myuo anyone???] and Koenma was a lion.   
  
Botan stepped up on the table. "Alright boys and girls," she said clapping her hands together. "IT'S TIME TO PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-TAY!!!!!!"  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
TBC!!!!!!! 


End file.
